Another Love
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sasuke galau saat Naruto menjadi kekasih Shikamaru. semi-canon, Boyslove, ShikaNaruSasu. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaah.


Sasuke menggeram, lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu tak mengacuhkannya, tak menghiraukan semua yang dikatakannya, dan justru memilih lebih menyibukkan diri dengan kekasih barunya.

Ya… Uzumaki Naruto, dengan secara blak-blakkan mengumumkan permusuhannya pada si bungsu Uchiha, memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga dengan pemuda bertampang malas namun cerdas. Seolah tidak peduli, padahal… selalu memperhatikan si _blonde_ selama ini ; Nara Shikamaru.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**ShikaNaruSasu**

**Warning**

**OOC, gaje, miss typo, aneh, BoyXboy, boyslove, dll**

**BIJAKLAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG DIANGGAP LAYAK!**

"_Dob_-"

"Shika!" panggil Naruto lantang. Tersenyum lebar saat seorang pemuda berambut model nanas berjalan melewatinya, menoleh kemudian sedikit melebarkan penglihatannya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas, tersenyum… begitu melihat pemuda _blonde_ yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua minggu lalu.

Shikamaru yang hendak pergi ke rumah Chouzi mengurungkan niatnya, berdiri tegak menunggu si pirang yang mulai berlari ke arahnya, mengabaikan seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang langsung mendengus kasar karena lagi-lagi tidak didengarkan. Sasuke Uchiha, sang mantan _missing-nin_ yang baru kembali ke Konoha dua bulan lalu itu melempar _deathglare_ pada Shikamaru.

"Kau bersemangat sekali." Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus surai pirang si Namikaze-Uzumaki yang lebih pendek dua senti darinya. Cengiran lebar si _blonde_ langsung membuat dirinya sumringah.

"_Ne_, Shika. Traktir aku ramen, ya?"

"Merepotkan." Dengus Shikamaru kesal. Pemuda pirang ini hanya akan bersikap manja seperti saat ini –merangkul bahunya sok akrab- memang hanya kalau ada maunya saja. Lagi-lagi ia mengukir senyum saat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, kurang suka dengan _trademark_ Shikamaru yang memandang apa pun serba merepotkan.

Tapi, sekali pun Shikamaru mengatakan semua kemauan Naruto itu 'merepotkan', tidak sekali pun ia pernah menolak keinginan si pirang, tangan kanannya langsung terulur menggenggam tangan kiri kekasihnya, dan tanpa bicara, Shikamaru mengganti _rute_ perjalanan mereka, menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Astaga _Dobe_! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" desah Sasuke miris, mengutuk nasibnya sendiri saat si pirang itu hanya sekilas melihatnya sebelum akhirnya membuang muka. Tidak medengarkan penjelasan apa pun yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Hal itu-

Disebabkan kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu.

.

.

_Tiga minggu sebelumnya…_

Satu tahun setelah perang shinobi berakhir, dengan kemenangan yang pada akhirnya bisa didapatkan si Uchiha-Uzumaki, Sasuke mulai terbuka pada perasaannya sendiri. Mengakui bahwa selama ini sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai Naruto dan meminta wadah Kyuubi itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Naruto menerimanya, tentu saja. Dengan syarat Sasuke bersedia kembali menjadi ninja Konoha. Dan atas jasanya yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia, sang Uchiha dibebaskan dari hukuman mati yang hampir saja didapatnya atas pengkhianatan pada Konoha.

"Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya kau justru berpacaran dengan Naruto." Uchiha Obito, Uchiha yang lain dan baru saja dibebaskan dari penjara bawah tanah setelah satu tahun mendekam di sana itu tertawa. Saat ini, ia, Naruto, Sasuke, bersama para ninja yang lain tengah berkumpul di sebuah kedai dangoi. Merayakan hari kebebasannya setelah dirinya pun terbebas dari hukum mati.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan mereka?" Sakura tersenyum. Ia awalnya _shock_ saat mendapati dua sahabat satu timnya saat masih _gennin_ itu pada akhirnya berpacaran. Walau awalnya sulit, tapi akhirnya ia bisa menerima hubungan mereka.

"Mereka sangat cocok." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sangat serasi!"

"Merepotkan." Hanya satu orang saja yang menanggapi perkataan mereka dengan malas. Datang ke tempat ini pun dirinya terpaksa. Itu karena ajakkan Chouzi yang begitu memelas mengharapkan agar sang Nara turut serta bersamanya.

Sesekali kedua iris cokelatnya menatap kedetakan sang Uzumaki dan juga Uchiha, membuang napas lalu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Ada rasa nyeri setiap menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak mungkin digapainya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat pertempuran melawan Kaguya tahun lalu." Obito tersenyum geli. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman. "Kau ingat, Sasuke? Saat aku dan Sakura menjelajahi beberapa dimensi untuk mencarimu.

Saat kau sudah ada di depan mata kami, tiba-tiba kau menghilang. Lalu muncul di sisi Sakura yang sudah hampir tumbang, merengkuhnya, dan sesaat kalian saling bertatapan entah karena apa?" Obito tertawa terbahak. Sendiri, tanpa menyadari apa yang dikatakannya itu bisa berdampak buruk pada si Uzumaki.

Naruto langsung terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Kupikir kau akan memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura."

Kepala pirang itu semakin tertunduk.

"Bukan dengan Naruto yang sesama laki-laki."

"Tutup mulutmu Obito!" Sasuke setengah membentak. menoleh menatap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Kau jangan ambil hati, ya, Naruto?" Sakura berusaha membantu. Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum kaku. "Saat itu aku hampir terjatuh, Sasuke-_kun_ hanya membantuku saja, kok."

Tidak didengar.

Suara sumpit patah membuat atmosfir di sekeliling mereka semakin tidak nyaman. Sasuke terus berusaha menjelaskan kalau saat itu, ia bertemu dengan Sakura juga adalah sebuah kebetulan. Karena dirinya merasakan _chakra_ Naruto dari dimensi itu, dan melihat rekannya sudah tumbang, tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencoba membantu bukan?

Uchiha bungsu, hanya berusaha membagi sifat baiknya seperti si _blonde_ selama ini.

Kedua sumpit itu Naruto lemparkan sembarang. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, menatap si _raven_ dengan sorot amat datar. Mata sang Uchiha langsung membola saat mendengar ucapan lirih, "Kita putus saja _Teme_."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku, _Dobe_?" Sasuke bergumam lirih. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen dengan lahap memunggunginya itu dengan sorot amat sedih.

Hatinya semakin perih saat dengan senyuman lembutnya, Shikamaru terus saja menggumamkan 'merepotkan' karena si pirang lagi-lagi menguras habis dompetnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?

**THE END**

**Mampus Teme! Hahahaha. Nay bener2 kesel sama Naruto chap 685. Emang sih, Sasuke dateng ke dimensi itu gara2 ngerasain chakra bunshin Naruto yang sempet masuk ke sana. Tapi hint terakhir itu loh… bikin makan ati. Hahahaha**

**Well… Nay gak bisa ngomong lagi. Berharap aja si Teme sialan itu jomblo sampe mati di shippuden kalo gak jadi ma Naruto #Egois. Tapi kalo ending-nya MK ampe bikin SS. Nay gak mau nulis SasuNaru lagi. Mau banting setir ke ItaNaru aja. Huh! Kakak Keriput sampe diidupin pake edo tensei aja, masih perhatian sama my lovely NaruNaru.**

**RnR Peliis?**


End file.
